The cleaning of engines and/or engine components normally takes place in an outdoor environment or in a garage premises or forecourt and is often a hazardous operation. Most cleaning procedures simply involve pouring or splashing copious quantities of cleaning fluid on to the engine and allowing the dirty fluid to drain onto the ground. Vehicle engine cleaning fluids normally contain toxic substances which makes this process especially hazardous. Such a process can also be expensive, especially when several vehicle engines are cleaned and due to the high wastage of cleaning fluid.
It is therefore the purpose of the present invention to reduce the aforementioned problems and provide a safe, efficient and cost-effective way in which to clean vehicle engines and/or engine components.